


can’t you see me?

by lvlyhyuka



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Choi Beomgyu, Smut, Stalker Choi Beomgyu, Stalking, but does bc he's choi beomgyu duh, oop i gave a spoiler, tyun tries not not to give into gyu, yeonbinkai r mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvlyhyuka/pseuds/lvlyhyuka
Summary: In which Kang Taehyun has a stalker.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	can’t you see me?

**Author's Note:**

> don’t like, don’t read <3
> 
> (also, in the smut scene, tae won’t want it at first, but he eventually does. if u still consider that as rape, stop reading after “go slowly then” and continue after ‘“h-hyung,” he calls out.’ u can stop reading, too, if u want.)

_taehyunie,_

_you looked so beautiful today. honestly, i had to refrain myself from attacking you, or even just complimenting you. i even wanted to rip those clothes off you, and fuck you right then and there. the way your white button-up shirt’s sleeves made you have sweater paws, making your tan, small hands look so cute, and the way the top two buttons weren’t buttoned, showing off your collarbones… god damn, i wanted to mark those collarbones, but don’t worry, i’ll do that soon. and don’t get me started on your jeans. the way they hugged your plump, full ass, your delicious, sweet thighs, and slim, slim, slim waist and hips… you’re going to be the death of me, kang taehyun. anyway, i’ll leave you with just this note. goodnight, baby doll <3 _

_with much love,_ _  
__af <3 _

_another_ note.

a pale yellow envelope with a pink ribbon tied around it, with the words ‘to kang taehyun, my love’ on the front, is what lays on the red-haired male’s porch. after a long day at work, he expected to go home, boil some tea, take a nice hot bath, change into his pajamas, drink his tea, and watch his favorite k-drama. but of course, he had forgotten about his very sweet (and very obsessive) stalker, who loves to leave him notes on his porch every day.

the letters first started around three weeks ago, and at first, taehyun thought they were just coming from immature thirteen-year-olds that live down his street. but after the pale yellow envelopes with the pink ribbon kept appearing on his porch, and after confronting the kids, and them confessing they weren’t the ones doing it, taehyun got scared. in the beginning, he only kept the letters to himself, dealing with the fear by himself. but when his closest friends, yeonjun and hueningkai, started noticing some changes in him, they confronted him. taehyun eventually confessed about the letters, about having a stalker, and being _so_ scared that if he dares do something wrong, he’d die just like that.

now, yeonjun’s fiancé, choi soobin, is a police officer, so yeonjun (and kai) made taehyun go to the police. by then, taehyun was living at yeonjun’s and soobin’s place—he was too scared to live on his own—whilst hueningkai lived next door, so yeonjun and kai told soobin what was happening.

(taehyun was too scared to say anything.)

soobin immediately filed a report, and he and his fellow officers started working on the job.

when taehyun first moved in with soobin and yeonjun, he stopped receiving letters, thankfully. but the day after taehyun told soobin about the situation, getting the police involved, a pale yellow letter with a pink ribbon was found in front of yeonbin’s door the next morning:

_taehyunie,_

_i can’t believe you told on me </3. i thought we had each other’s backs :( guess not. i wasn’t going to do anything, but now i am. have fun dealing with the police, and i’ll progress soon. _

_with much love,_ _  
__af_

all the letters taehyun received were collected—he kept them just in case—for dna, and soon the fbi was involved. it’s been three weeks, and keeping his promise, taehyun’s stalker, ‘af’ as he calls himself—the fbi had profiled it was a male—has progressed. he doesn’t only send letters to taehyun, know his address, but apparently, he knows everything about him, too: where he works, his car, his parents, where he was born, everything. what scares taehyun the most is when he’d arrive home, and sometimes there’d be pictures of taehyun in the letters as well, and they were pictures of him doing things he’d be doing earlier that day. it gives taehyun chills just thinking about that his stalker is literally stalking him everywhere he goes. 

it’s been three weeks, as said, and taehyun has moved back to his place.

(he’d only put soobin, yeonjun, and hueningkai in danger if he didn’t.)

his stalker has made it pretty clear if he talks or even _looks_ in someone’s way, his stalker would hurt his loved ones. so taehyun makes sure to distance himself away from everyone, not wanting anyone to get hurt because of him.

taehyun has also gone back to his three jobs, which is his job at a café three blocks away from his house, working as a photographer, and teaching english to first graders. he has three jobs to keep him under a roof, have food in his belly, and clothes to wear. his parents died when he was two, and he and his siblings don’t talk, so taehyun doesn’t have anyone to send him money. working three jobs isn’t really that complicated, especially since he doesn’t go to school yet. 

anyway, now that taehyun has gone back to his three jobs, he’s always on the lookout for someone who’s staring at him all the time. he occasionally sees some boys and a lot of girls staring at him, but that’s reasonable, because of his beauty, and they eventually look away. unfortunately, taehyun doesn’t have any luck in the days he’s gone to work so far, so he goes home with an uneasy feeling, and always feeling paranoid.

that’s what having a stalker does to you, unfortunately.

“when will he ever stop?” taehyun mutters to himself as he extends his sleeve, and picks up the envelope. he can’t touch it with a naked touch, because the police need it for dna. taehyun sighs, and he walks up toward his front door. it’s four in the evening, since he only had to go to his job at the café today. taehyun unlocks his front door, and walks inside, closing the door behind him. 

taehyun places his things down on the couch, and walks over toward the kitchen. he opens a cupboard, and grabs the box of gloves he has in there. he takes one out, pulls it on, and grabs the envelope. he opens it, and unfolds the paper, beginning to read the letter:

_taehyunie,_

_i know i tell you this every time, but you look really beautiful today. especially with that beret on your head. really suits your lovely face. god, don’t you just wish we could meet already? if only that was possible. i’d shower you with my love, but you’d probably be too scared, and call the cops. a boy can dream, though, right? anyway, have a goodnight, baby doll. sweet dreams <3 _

_with much love,_ _  
__af_

taehyun frowns in disgust. he’d rather die than ever meet his stalker. and ‘af’ is right—taehyun _would_ call the cops if he and af ever came face to face. hell, that’d be the first thing taehyun would do. 

“please stop sending me letters,” he whines to himself, before grabbing his phone, and dialing soobin’s number.

“did you receive another one?” he sighs as soon as he picks up the phone.

“yeah,” taehyun frowns. “i don’t want to receive these anymore, hyung. please make them stop.”

“i promise we’ll catch your stalker soon, tae,” soobin assures. “hang on tight. we’ll be right there.”

“please hurry.”

taehyun sighs, and he places his phone down next to the letter. he feels fear rising inside of him, and he tries to swallow it down, but he only swallows saliva. tears well up in taehyun’s eyes, and he lets them fall. he sighs, and walks over toward his liquor cabinet. when he first moved in here, and years after that, he never drank anything in his liquor cabinet—he only has it for decoration. but ever since af appeared, taehyun has been into drinking, and sometimes, he drinks himself to sleep. he knows it isn’t healthy, and he cries to himself about that. thank god soobin, yeonjun, nor hueningkai know, because they’d beat his ass.

not even ten minutes later, taehyun hears police cars stop outside his house, and he quickly opens his front door to let them in. he has a blanket wrapped around his slim frame, since that helps him calm down, and when he sees soobin, he immediately goes into his hyung’s arms.

“you okay, tae?” he asks softly, looking down at taehyun.

the redhead shakes his head. “i-i’m scared, hyung. m-make him stop.”

soobin sighs, and he tightens his grip around taehyun, not wanting to tell him they’ll catch the son of a bitch who's stalking taehyun, because honestly? soobin isn’t even sure if they _will_ ever capture him.

\--

it’s been another three weeks, and taehyun’s stalker hasn’t stopped. every day, taehyun sees a pale yellow envelope with a pink ribbon on his porch. by now, he wants to meet whoever is his stalker, and punch and kill him for making him go through so many nights drenched in fear. the police and fbi have had a few suspects, mostly creepy men who have gotten captivated by taehyun’s beauty. the fbi has profiled that taehyun’s stalker isn’t part of the redhead’s family, so that’s a relief, i guess. 

af, taehyun’s stalker, also hasn’t progressed that much—he hasn’t done anything extreme.

(yet.)

all he’s done so far is place envelopes down by taehyun’s porch, managing to not get caught, even though taehyun had set up a camera in front of his porch weeks ago. by this time, the letters have gotten a bit boring, and taehyun’s fear of af goes down day by day.

currently, taehyun is at his job at the café. his shift ends around five p.m., and it’s 4:51 right now. just nine more minutes. 

“welcome to jung’s café,” he greets the next customer in line, a sort of forced smile on his face. “what would you like today?” instead of receiving an answer, taehyun receives silence. he looks up in slight confusion, surprised to whom he sees: a _handsome_ raven-haired male, with brown shining eyes, a boopable nose, pink lips, tan skin, a strong jawline, and wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. taehyun agrees the male is handsome, more than that, even, but he’s starting to feel uncomfortable by the way the male is staring at him, especially for too long. “s-sir?” 

the male seems to break out of his trance, and he smiles sheepishly at taehyun, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. “heh, sorry. uh, can i have a hazelnut coffee to go?”

“sure,” taehyun says, putting the male’s order in. “will that be all?”

“yes,” he replies.

taehyun nods. “your total will be two dollars.”

the male nods this time, and hands taehyun a hundred dollar bill. “keep the change.”

taehyun’s jaw drops in shock, and he looks at the male with wide eyes. “s-sir, i can’t accept this much.”

“yes you can,” he says, putting his wallet away. “i’ll be waiting for my coffee over there.”

taehyun manages to come out of his shock. “w-wait,” he says, before the male can walk away. “i-i need your name for the order.”

“beomgyu.”

taehyun nods, thinking the name ‘beomgyu’ sounds familiar. “o-okay.”

beomgyu smiles at taehyun, before finally going over toward one of the tables, and sitting down. taehyun shakes his head, and he places the hundred dollar bill in his pocket, before smiling at the next customer. 

when beomgyu’s order is ready, taehyun is lucky enough to give it to him, so with a smile, he places down beomgyu’s cup on the counter, calling out, “hazelnut coffee for beomgyu!”

the ravenette looks up, smiling as he puts his notepad away in his bag. he walks over toward the counter, grabbing the cup, and smiling at taehyun. “thanks.”

taehyun nods, a slight blush on his face. “please come again.”

“will do,” beomgyu promises, and he smiles at taehyun, before he finally walks out of the shop.

“he’s cute,” one of taehyun’s coworkers say as she manages to catch a glimpse of beomgyu. “are you going to do him?”

“min!” taehyun exclaims, his face heating up. “don’t say things like that.”

min giggles. “i’m just asking because i can see the way you look at him with hearts in your eyes.”

“he’s handsome, that’s all,” taehyun huffs, crossing his arms.

“sure.” min doesn’t seem to believe him. “whatever you say, kang.”

\--

for the next few days, beomgyu and taehyun manage to bump into each other. they mostly do when taehyun is at work, walking to his car, or walking home. they always manage to stay in a conversation for minutes, only stopping when taehyun eventually remembers he needs to go home. and, he’s going to admit, beomgyu is _hot_. most of the time the two meet, beomgyu’s raven hair is ruffled, and he mostly wears black clothes, which look _so_ good on him. taehyun would be lying if he said he isn’t attracted to beomgyu.

surprisingly enough, though, the older knows about taehyun’s feelings toward him, but has never once asked him out. taehyun always tells himself that if beomgyu doesn’t do it, _he_ should do it, but never gathers up enough courage.

currently, taehyun is rushing to get inside the building where his photography job’s home is. he’s ten minutes late, since he overslept, so he needs to hurry up. he stuffs everything in his bag, and is running toward the entrance whilst trying to keep everything inside his bag. he’s not looking where he’s going, so eventually he bumps into someone, making his and their stuff fall to the floor.

“shit, i’m so sorry,” taehyun apologizes, immediately crouching down to pick up his and the other person’s stuff.

“it’s fine,” he assures, crouching down as well. the _male_ who taehyun bumped into smiles at the redhead, helping him up as the two have their stuff in their arms. “i’m sorry for bumping into you.”

once taehyun looks up, he’s surprised at how handsome the male is. he has brown silky hair, blue eyes, and plump lips. yet, taehyun thinks beomgyu is more handsome. “i-it’s fine. i-i wasn’t looking where i was going.”

the other male smiles, extending out his hand. “i’m-” 

“kang taehyun!”

at his name, and the familiar voice, the redhead turns around, surprised to see a familiar ravenette. “beomgyu-hyung?”

“what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” he exclaims, glaring at taehyun.

“w-what do you mean?” he asks.

“who is this?” beomgyu demands, glaring at the male whom taehyun is talking to.

“hi,” the male greets. “i’m kim hobok.”

“he was just helping me pick up my stuff, hyung,” taehyun explains, confused as to why beomgyu is so angry. “i bumped into him.”

“oh, you little shit,” he grumbles.

before hobok or taehyun can do or say anything, beomgyu jumps on hobok, tackling him to the floor. taehyun’s eyes widen, but he just stands there, watching with fear in his eyes as beomgyu continuously punches the living shit out of hobok, and even slams his head down on the pavement underneath them. if taehyun hadn’t snapped out of his trance in time, hobok would be dead.

“b-beomgyu-hyung, stop!” taehyun yells, trying to pry beomgyu off hobok, but beomgyu’s too strong. “s-stop! h-hobok did nothing wrong!”

“hell he didn’t!” beomgyu scowls, and he punches hobok _hard_ across the face. taehyun’s heart drops when he hears a crack.

“s-stop, hyung, please,” he whispers, grabbing beomgyu’s arm with shaky hands.

beomgyu breathes heavily, stopping to look at taehyun. but once beomgyu sees the tears in the younger’s doe wide eyes, he stops. he looks down at hobok, seeing him unconscious. beomgyu gets off him, and faces taehyun. “are you okay?

“y-yeah,” he partially lies. “we need to get hobok to the hospital.”

“no we don’t,” beomgyu scoffs.

taehyun looks at beomgyu as if he is crazy. “are you insane?! you literally punched the living shit out of him! he needs to go to the hospital.”

“taehyun-”

“if you don’t want to help, you can leave, hyung,” he grumbles, taking out his phone.

beomgyu sighs, and he decides to stay for taehyun’s sake.

\--

the last time taehyun and beomgyu saw each other were two weeks ago, which was the day beomgyu almost killed someone. the letters stopped coming, and the photographs of taehyun kept becoming less creepier by the day. the police and fbi still have no leads, so taehyun stopped telling them about the letters.

currently, taehyun is walking toward his car after his job teaching english to the kids. he’s about to get out his keys from his bag when he hears someone call out his name from behind him: “taehyun!”

the redhead turns around, smiling when he sees the first graders’ teacher, mr. park. “oh, hi, mr. park.”

“jinyoung,” he corrects. “you can call me jinyoung, taehyun.”

“right, sorry,” he apologizes, smiling sheepishly. “what may i do for you?”

“you forgot your keys,” jinyoung says, taking out the keys from his pocket.

“oh.” taehyun internally facepalms himself as he grabs the keys from jinyoung. “thanks.”

“yeah,” he says. the two are in silence for a bit, not knowing what to say. that is until jinyoung speaks up a few seconds later: “you’re single, right, taehyun?”

“y-yeah,” he replies, looking up at jinyoung. “why?” 

“i…” jinyoung clears his throat. “i was wondering if…you’d like to go on a date with me tomorrow.”

taehyun’s eyes widen. don’t get him wrong, jinyoung is hot, but…taehyun doesn’t have feelings for him. then again, the last time taehyun went on a date was five months ago. “uh, sure.”

“good,” jinyoung says with a smile. “i’ll text you the details later.”

“okay,” taehyun says, smiling back. “bye, then, jinyoung.”

“bye,” he returns. “drive safe.”

taehyun nods. “i will.”

the two smile at each other, before taehyun unlocks his car and gets in. he places his bag on the passenger’s seat, closing the door. he sighs, leaning his head back against the seat. he kind of can’t believe he agreed to go on a date with jinyoung, but that wouldn’t be a bad thing, right?

\--

later that day, around nine p.m., taehyun is in his living room, watching tv, whilst eating some ice cream. he’s watching a random cooking show, but when it goes to commercials, he sighs, and grabs the control to change the channel. he flips through them until he lands on the news channel. he’s about to skip it when he sees jinyoung’s face on the screen.

 _“park jinyoung, the first-grade teacher at jyp elementary, was just murdered,”_ the news reporter is saying. _“witnesses say they saw a guy with a black hoodie running from the crime scene, but they couldn’t see the suspect’s face. park jinyoung was repeatedly stabbed twenty-one times in the chest, and shot in the head…”_

the tv remote control drops from taehyun’s hands, falling to the floor. he stares at the tv in shock, not believing the news he just heard. jinyoung is _dead_? how? when? why? what? he and taehyun were supposed to go on a date tomorrow, and he was a nice guy, a nice teacher. all his students loved him. why was he killed?

“th-this can’t be happening,” taehyun mutters to himself, picking up the control. 

just as taehyun is about to turn off the tv, he hears his doorbell ring.

taehyun sighs, thinking it’s just his next-door sixty-year-old neighbor who worries about everything. she probably saw the news. taehyun sighs again, and gets up to open the door. but when he does, there’s no one outside the door. only…

…a pale yellow envelope with a pink ribbon tied around it.

taehyun gasps, taking a few steps back in shock. he thought the letters stopped coming. they did two weeks ago, which made taehyun feel so much better. he gulps, and walks back toward the door. he checks both ways to see if he can see anyone walking or running away, but he sees no one. taehyun sighs, and he gulps again before he crouches down, and picks up the envelope with shaky hands. taehyun looks up at his street once again, sees no one, before walking inside his house, and closes the door.

taehyun walks over toward his kitchen, and hesitantly opens the envelope. he unfolds the paper, and begins reading the letter:

_taehyunie,_

_i can’t believe you would cheat on me like that :( who was that park jinyoung, anyway? he’s a nobody. you deserve someone better than him. someone like_ me _. can’t you see it, baby doll? we’re destined for each other. i love you, kang taehyun <3 hopefully, you feel the same way. anyway, goodnight, baby doll <3 _

_with much love,_ _  
__af_

_p.s., i finally found a way in which you can contact me back! there’s this website called chatwithme.com, and my user is watermelon02052002 (your birthday, isn’t that cute?) i’ll be waiting for your message, baby doll_

taehyun scoffs, feeling rage build up in him. who the fuck does af think he is? taehyun would _never_ fall in love with someone like him. taehyun would rather kill an innocent, small puppy. but…now he has a way to tell af personally (kind of), and taehyun isn’t going to waste that chance. he places the envelope down on his counter, before he walks toward his room. he immediately opens his laptop, and unlocks the screen. he types ‘chatwithme.com’ on the search bar, and his computer quickly takes him to the site. he makes himself an account, putting his user as ‘taehyun_02’ since he doesn’t want to waste so much time. he searches up the user ‘watermelon02052002’ on the search bar, and the website takes him to the profile.

unsurprisingly (but creepily enough), af’s profile picture is taehyun, and his name on the website is ‘kang taehyun, my love <3.’ taehyun shudders at the name, before clicking the option to chat. a chat box appears, and taehyun starts typing:

 **taehyun:** **  
**is this af?

not even a second later, taehyun receives a reply:

**af:** **  
**taehyunie, my love! i’m so glad u could message me! u got my letter, right?

 **taehyun:** **  
**yes

 **taehyun:** **  
**i’m only messaging you to tell you to leave me the hell alone. seriously. i’m not playing around

 **af:** **  
**oh, ik u’re not playing around, taehyunie, but that’s not going to make me stop

by this time, taehyun has grown desperate. he wants those letters, all those pictures, and even those messages to stop. he’ll do _anything_ to make it stop.

**taehyun:  
** please i’ll do anything

 **af:** **  
**anything?

 **taehyun:** **  
**yes

 **af:** **  
**ok

 **af:  
** what i want u to do first is not get the police involved, or i’ll kill everyone u love, got it? :)

 **taehyun:** **  
**yes

 **af:** **  
**good

 **af:** **  
**now i want u to stay up until 12, and lay naked on ur bed for me. don’t do anything until i get there

 **taehyun:** **  
**you want me to be naked??

 **af:** **  
**yes, taehyunie

 **af:** **  
**oh, and leave all the lights off in ur house. don’t want u seeing my real face yet

 **af:** **  
**see u soon, baby doll <3

af _has gone offline._

taehyun lets out a shaky breath, staring at the screen of his computer. he can’t believe he just agreed to be _naked_ on his bed, and wait for af to come to his house. for all he knows, af might kill him, and expose his naked body to the world. but taehyun shakes his head, shakily closing his laptop. he glances at the clock; 9:53 p.m. just two hours and seven minutes until af arrives.

\--

around eleven-forty, taehyun gets naked. he strips out of his clothes, and lays down on his bed, covering his naked frame with his blankets. he still can’t believe he’s about to do this, but he’s only doing it so af can leave him alone. taehyun has also left his front door unlocked, so af can get in easily. 

now all taehyun has to do is wait.

ten long minutes later, exactly at midnight, taehyun hears his front door open. his house is pitch black, and he can’t even make out shadows. the closer the footsteps get to him, the more fear rises in taehyun. his hands start to shake, but he tries to take deep breaths to calm himself down. he soon hears the footsteps stop outside his closed door, and it is opened. the same footsteps walk inside taehyun’s room, and he bites his bottom lip.

“taehyunie?” someone calls out, and the redhead’s eyes slightly widen when he thinks the voice sounds familiar. but the voice is deep, so it can’t be who taehyun thinks it is.

“i-i’m right here,” he says, letting his stalker know he’s on his bed.

“i see you _did_ listen to me,” af says as he nears taehyun. “good boy.”

“w-what are you going to do to me?” he asks.

“you’ll see,” af mutters.

“wh-”

“shh, baby doll,” af says softly, climbing on top of him. “all you need to do is relax, okay? now, i’m going to put this blindfold on you, and turn your light on. if you ever take off the blindfold, even for a second, i’ll kill you. got it?”

“y-yes.”

“good boy,” af whispers. he gets something from his pocket, a black silk blindfold, and wraps it softly around taehyun’s eyes. the redhead lets the blindfold be tied on his head, and soon can tell that af turns on the light. “wow. baby doll, your curves are no joke.”

taehyun lets out a small whimper. “a-are you-”

“-going to fuck you?” af finishes, before he lets out a dark chuckle, running his cold, freezing hand down the curve of taehyun’s slim waist and hips. “yes i am.”

taehyun whimpers again, and tears well up in his eyes. he knows af won’t stop what he’s planning, no matter what taehyun tells him, so the redhead doesn’t bother trying. “g-go slowly, then.”

“i know,” af says. “you’re a virgin, baby doll, and i’m going to be your first.”

taehyun’s bottom lip quivers, hating the fact that his creepy stalker will be his first. he nods, and he can feel af’s breath by his ear. “you better not get the police involved in this, remember? your hyung, ‘soobinnie’, better not be alerted, either. nor yeonjun nor hueningkai. got that?”

“y-yes,” taehyun replies.

“good,” af says, and he soon connects his and taehyun’s lips. the redhead obviously doesn’t kiss back, but then he feels something sharp, metallic, and cold trail down against his stomach, and without having to open his eyes, taehyun knows it’s a knife. he lets his tears finally fall, before he kisses af back. the male deepens the kiss, lowering his hand until it reaches taehyun’s nipple. he squeezes it, making taehyun accidentally let out a moan.

af smirks, and he takes the chance to slip his tongue inside taehyun’s mouth. the redhead lets him—he doesn’t have much of a choice, anyway—and even swirls his tongue with af’s. the male soon pulls away, leaving taehyun breathless with red swollen lips. af smiles at the sight, and starts kissing down taehyun’s neck, sucking and biting on the skin, leaving hickies behind. taehyun’s body is laid right in front of him, all naked in its glory, and af can’t wait to _devour_ it—mark it up with his bites, roam his hands all over the soft tan skin, and make sure taehyun’s body belongs to _him_ and only _him_.

“you’re mine, baby doll,” he growls as he bites harshly down on taehyun’s collarbone. “got that?”

“m-mhm,” he answers, letting out another moan.

“good,” af mutters, and he soon starts kissing lower. he plays around with taehyun’s nipples, tweaking and biting them until they turn red. he loves the reaction that comes from taehyun, and soon lowers down until he’s face to face with the younger’s dick. it isn’t up yet, but af’s sure he can make it go up. he starts pumping his hand up and down taehyun’s dick, and at first the redhead whines, but his dick eventually gets up. “knew you had it in you, baby doll.”

“sh-shut up,” he mumbles.

af smiles, and he soon engulfs taehyun’s dick in his mouth. taehyun gasps at the sudden feeling. sure, he’s given head before, but he hasn’t. and he didn’t expect it to feel _this_ good.

taehyun lets out a moan, clenching the sheets underneath him. af starts bobbing his head up and down, but mostly spends his time swirling his tongue around the tip of taehyun’s dick. all the redhead keeps doing is letting out moans, since the blowjob feels _so_ good. after af decides to deep throat taehyun, and suck his dick as if it is a lollipop, taehyun lets out a loud moan, and cums into af’s mouth.

“i’m surprised it didn’t take you too long to cum,” he says smugly, swallowing taehyun’s cum, and almost _moaning_ at the taste.

“i-it felt good,” he defends himself.

“i know it did, baby doll,” af chuckles. _“i_ was the one sucking you off, after all.” taehyun’s cheeks heat up, and he hears af chuckle again. the male then tries to spread his legs, but taehyun squeezes them shut, not wanting to spread them. af tries again, but taehyun keeps his legs shut. “god damn it, taehyun, spread your legs.”

“n-no,” he denies. “p-please, af, i-i’ll-”

“baby doll, i don’t give a _shit_ about your reasons,” he interrupts. “now, you either spread your legs, or i’ll leave you right here, kill everyone you love, and come back to rape you. is that what you want?”

“n-no,” taehyun whispers, and fat wet tears start to roll down his face. taehyun lets out a sob, and he hears af sigh. taehyun feels the side next to him dip down, and strong arms wrap themselves around his small waist.

“i’m sorry, baby doll,” af says apologetically, wiping away taehyun’s tears with his cold thumb. “i’m sorry i have to be rough with you, but if you just go along with it, everything will be easier. can you submit to me, baby doll?”

taehyun sniffles, and he remembers what af told him: if he let him do anything he wants to him, af will leave taehyun alone. “y-yes. m-m’sorry.” 

“it’s alright, baby doll,” af assures, and he softly kisses taehyun’s temple. af climbs on top of taehyun again, and spreads his legs. this time, taehyun lets his legs be opened, and he immediately feels af’s hot breath down by his hole. taehyun shivers, and lets out a gasp when he feels af’s tongue swipe by his rim. “wow, you taste _delicious_ , baby doll.”

taehyun keeps quiet, only biting his lower lip. af thankfully doesn’t seem to mind, and plunges his tongue deeper into taehyun’s hole. he swirls his tongue around the redhead’s entrance, savoring every part of him. af grips taehyun’s hips, and slightly raises them to have better access to taehyun’s hole. af continues eating taehyun out, the younger clenching the bedsheets beneath him as he lets out moans and moans, feeling immense pleasure. a minute later, taehyun cums for the second time that night, and af swallows all of it again.

“well, getting you to cum a second time was a success,” he comments, making taehyun turn red. af chuckles at the sight, and spreads taehyun’s legs further. since af didn’t bring lube with him, he only has his saliva. he spits some onto his hands, and lathers his cock with it.

“w-what are you going to do n-now?” taehyun asks.

“i’m going to enter you now, baby doll,” af replies, gripping taehyun’s hips. “i can’t wait to feel how tight you are.”

taehyun winces, a small frown on his face. “e-enter s-slowly.”

“i will,” af assures. he aligns his cock with taehyun’s entrance, and slowly pushes himself inside.

taehyun’s face contorts in pain, tears already starting to roll down his face. he’s in _pain_ , not enjoying this one bit. he feels as if he’s being ripped apart, and this is the worst feeling ever. meanwhile, af can’t believe just how _tight_ taehyun is. all he wants to do is pound inside the younger like a madman, but this _is_ taehyun’s first time, so he has to treat the younger with care.

besides, he can go all rough another time.

“you gotta relax, baby doll,” he whispers, pushing the rest of himself inside. “it’ll get better if you do.”

taehyun shakes his head, letting out a pained sob. “i-it h-hurts.”

“i know it does, baby doll,” af says, and he leans his forehead against taehyun’s. “just follow my lead, okay?” taehyun nods, and he follows af as the male inhales, before exhaling. the two continue doing it until taehyun’s walls don’t clench as much around af’s cock. “you feel better now, baby doll?”

taehyun nods, sniffling. “y-yes.” 

“can i move now?”

taehyun hesitantly nods again, so af grips taehyun’s hips, and slowly starts moving his own. taehyun feels pain, but not as much as before. it’s obvious af is holding himself back for taehyun’s sake, which makes the redhead slightly smile. eventually, he starts to feel pleasure, and loosens up.

“y-you can go faster now,” he announces.

“thank god,” taehyun hears af mutter under his breath. he immediately starts quickening his pace, slight skin slapping sounds being heard in the room. af’s grip on taehyun’s hips tighten, his nails digging into the soft skin. soon, taehyun starts to feel his pleasure, so he starts letting out his angelic moans, which are music to af’s ears. the male takes that as a sign, and moves his hips faster. “a-are you enjoying this, taehyunie?”

surprisingly, the redhead nods. “g-god, _yes_ . this feels _so_ good.”

“good,” af mutters, and he starts going faster. he swings taehyun’s legs on his shoulders, and realigns himself. af slams himself inside taehyun harder and rougher, and the redhead lets out a loud moan, leaning his head back against the pillow underneath his head. 

“a-af,” he calls out.

“y-yeah?” 

“h-how old are you?” taehyun asks, surprising af.

of course, the male doesn’t want to give taehyun his real age, so he says, “older than you.”

“th-then can i call you h-hyung?”

“oh, god, yes,” af replies.

taehyun moans, and he wraps his arms around af, his nails scratching the older’s back. “th-this feels so good, _hyung_.”

“i’m glad, baby doll,” he mumbles, and he hits a certain spot that makes taehyun see stars. he wraps his arms around af’s neck, and brings him down, pulling their bodies together. 

not even a minute later, taehyun cums for the third time, moaning out, “h-hyung!” after he cums, taehyun lays there, letting himself be fucked like a rag doll. he’s still enjoying it very much—he’s just tired. soon, af cums as well, cumming inside taehyun. the two lay there, panting as they come down from their high. af moves first, and he pulls himself out of taehyun, making the redhead wince at the loss. “w-where are you going?” he asks after he feels af get off him.

“to get wipes,” af assures. “i’ll be back, baby doll.”

taehyun nods, feeling relieved. as promised, af comes back, and cleans taehyun and himself up. he throws away the wipes, before starting to pull his clothes on, and taking out some clothes to put taehyun in.

“h-hyung,” he calls out. 

“yes, taehyunie?”

“w-when will i ever see your face?” 

that makes af stop in his tracks, not expecting the question. “soon, baby doll.”

\--

the next morning, taehyun wakes up alone in his bed. af had promised to sleep with him for the rest of the night, but guess he broke his promise. however, taehyun is relieved. he wakes up with his lower back and ass sore, and he feels _disgusted_ for letting af do what he did to him. not only is taehyun a non-virgin now, but he feels disgusted at himself. 

“you are so stupid, kang taehyun,” he scolds himself as he stares at all the hickeys sprawled across his neck, collarbones, shoulders, and chest in the bathroom mirror. there’s a few on his thighs and inner thighs as well. taehyun sighs, and he decides to take a shower to at least try to wash away the nastiness he feels.

after showering, taehyun changes into a black hoodie and dark blue jeans, throwing away the pajamas af put on him last night in the trash bin. taehyun sighs, and he starts working on his breakfast, since he has to go to his photography job at nine a.m. it’s seven right now. 

(speaking of his photography job, taehyun hasn’t seen hobok ever since that day with beomgyu, which probably means hobok quit.)

as taehyun serves his coffee in a cup, he hears his doorbell ring. he freezes, his eyes widening as dread creeps up in him. 

“not again,” he mutters as he places the kettle down. taehyun frowns, and hesitantly walks toward the door. he opens it after taking a deep breath, and sees the familiar pale yellow envelope with a pink ribbon tied around it lying down in front of his door. taehyun doesn’t bother checking if he can see who left the envelope, picking it up. he closes the door, and opens the envelope, unfolding the paper. he begins to read the letter:

_taehyunie,_

_last night was amazing, and don’t get me started on your wonderful moans. they were just as i predicted: beautiful and addicting. my dream of finally marking you up came true, so thank you. remember, i’m always watching you, so you better not involve the police, or tell anyone. also, sorry if i made you sore, but you’re now limping because of me :) that’s cute <3 anyway, have a good day, baby doll <3 _

_with much love,_ _  
__af_

taehyun grips the paper until his knuckles turn white, feeling tears well up in his eyes. he lets them fall, and lets out a scream as he throws the paper to the wall. he falls to his knees, just kneeling on the hardwood floor as he sobs.

\--

an hour and thirty minutes later, taehyun is getting inside his car. he has to arrive at his photography job’s company at nine, and it’s eight-thirty right now. taehyun already has his camera and equipment in his bag, so he’s ready. he gets inside his car, and places his bag on the passenger’s seat. he closes the door, turns the car on, and buckles himself in, before starting to drive toward the company.

eighteen minutes later, taehyun arrives, and he parks in an empty spot. he grabs his bag from the passenger’s seat, unbuckles himself, takes out the keys of the ignition, opens the door to his side, and gets out. the breeze softly hits his hair, and he starts slightly limping toward the entrance. he walks—limps—inside to get his badge from the front desk, but stops in his tracks when he sees a familiar raven-haired male already there.

“b-beomgyu-hyung?”

at his name, the ravenette looks up, smiling when he sees taehyun. “hi, taehyun!”

“h-hi,” he returns, a small smile growing on his face. “what are you doing here?”

“i have an interview,” beomgyu informs. “what are _you_ doing here?”

“i work here, silly,” taehyun giggles. “i didn’t know you were into photography.”

“there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, taehyun-ah,” beomgyu says, winking at taehyun.

the redhead shakes his head. “yeah, yeah. who’s going to interview you?”

“uh…” beomgyu looks down at his paper. “ms. lee.”

“she’s my boss,” taehyun says. “i’ll show you the way, then.”

“thank you,” beomgyu says in relief. 

“of course,” taehyun says. “let me just get my badge.” beomgyu nods, a guest badge already around his neck. taehyun clocks himself in the ipad, and grabs his badge from the cabinet. he places it around his neck, and faces beomgyu. “ready to go?”

“yeah,” he replies. taehyun nods, and the two walk toward the elevator. taehyun presses the up button, and they wait for the doors to open. “how’s your day been going so far, taehyun?”

“fine,” he partially lies. 

“i can tell you’re lying,” beomgyu chuckles.

taehyun chuckles back. “i just woke up sore in the morning, that’s all.”

“does it hurt to walk?” beomgyu asks, trying to hide his smirk.

“y-yeah,” taehyun replies, not bothering to think about how beomgyu knows it hurts to walk, even though taehyun never mentioned what body part of his is sore. “but i’ll be fine.”

“maybe you should go home,” beomgyu suggests. 

“thanks, but i prefer going to work, hyung,” taehyun giggles. “i’m fine, anyway. how’s _your_ day been going so far?”

“good as well,” beomgyu sahs. “i made myself an _amazing_ coffee, had a nice shower, and i’m wearing comfy clothes. besides, i finally saw you after weeks.”

taehyun smiles, and he thinks it’s now or never. he faces beomgyu, but before he can say anything, the elevator doors open, two people walking out. taehyun curses to himself, and he and beomgyu walk inside. taehyun presses the eighth-floor button, and the elevator doors soon close. the two are now surrounded in silence, and taehyun looks at beomgyu.

“w-would you like to hang out later, hyung?” taehyun offers. “w-we haven’t seen each other in a long time, so it’d be nice to catch up, r-right?”

“yeah,” beomgyu says. “i’d love to, taehyun. when?” 

“after work,” he answers. “it’ll be on me if you get hired.”

“and if i don’t?”

“then you pay.”

“yah, how can i pay when i don’t have a job?” beomgyu laughs.

“i was just kidding, hyung,” taehyun giggles. “it’ll be on me, whether you get hired or not.”

“good,” beomgyu huffs. 

taehyun smiles, and he turns his body to beomgyu. “do you…do you have a partner, hyung?”

“no,” he replies, which makes a wave of relief wash over taehyun. “i do have a crush on someone, though.”

the redhead’s heart drops to his stomach. “o-oh. d-do you mind me asking whom?”

“no,” beomgyu assures. “his name starts with t, and he’s really handsome. i’m going on a date with him later on.”

“o-oh,” taehyun says, not knowing what to say. “th-that’s nice.”

beomgyu laughs. “i was just kidding, tae. i’m single, and i don’t have a crush on anyone. why?”

“j-just asking,” taehyun mutters. beomgyu nods. the two stay in silence for a bit until the elevator doors open. they both walk outside, and taehyun leads beomgyu toward ms. lee’s office. “you’re supposed to go to her office, right?”

“yeah,” he says. 

“okay,” taehyun says. he stops outside ms. lee’s office door. “here we are.”

“thanks, tae,” beomgyu says.

taehyun nods. “good luck, hyung.”

beomgyu thanks taehyun again, so the redhead nods, and he and beomgyu smile at each other, before taehyun finally walks to his desk, hoping beomgyu _does_ get hired.

\--

“you have a _stalker_?”

it is now four hours later, and beomgyu and taehyun are at the redhead’s place. they went to dinner, and taehyun paid for it, as promised. after taking a stroll in the park, taehyun offered beomgyu if he wants to go to his place, and beomgyu agrees. at first, they started watching a movie, but then they start talking about their lives. taehyun avoids the subject of his stalker, but then he lets it out accidentally, and now he’s stuck.

“uh, yes?” 

“what do you mean by ‘uh, yes’?” beomgyu demands, raising an eyebrow. “taehyun, if you have a stalker, you should tell the police.”

“don’t you think i’ve tried?” he frowns. “they haven’t found anyone yet, so i gave up. he’s probably going to stop soon, anyway.”

“why do you say that?” beomgyu asks.

taehyun shrugs. “i don’t know. i just have a feeling he is.”

“you shouldn’t be _too_ hopeful, taehyun,” beomgyu says pointedly.

“i know, but it’s been a long time since i was,” taehyun sighs.

beomgyu sighs this time. “has your stalker done anything to you?”

at those words, the memories of what happened last night run through taehyun’s head, and he turns a light shade of red. “u-um…y-yeah.”

“what happened?” beomgyu questions worriedly.

“w-well, you know how i’m s-sore?”

“yeah…”

“w-well…” taehyun averts eye contact with beomgyu. “i-i’m sore because of…my stalker. w-we had sex last night.”

beomgyu’s eyes widen. “you let him _fuck_ you, taehyun?!”

“y-yes,” he whispers. “look, i know it was a stupid choice, but…it was amazing. you should’ve seen him. he treated me with so much care, and even cleaned me up. he was…a sweetheart.”

“taehyun…are you saying you’re in love with your stalker?”

“w-what?!” taehyun stares at beomgyu as if he’s crazy. “no! of course not! w-why do you say that?”

“the way you talk about him makes you sound like you do.” 

“i-i’m not,” taehyun mutters, but even _he_ doesn’t really believe himself. 

“just be careful, taehyun,” beomgyu sighs. “are you sure you were even supposed to tell me?”

taehyun feels dread creep up in him as he remembers af’s warning. “y-you won’t tell the police, right?”

“you already told them, so what’s the point?” he says. “don’t worry, tae. i got you.”

taehyun smiles in relief. “th-thanks, hyung.”

beomgyu smiles back, and he grabs taehyun’s hand, squeezing it. “of course.”

\--

to be honest, taehyun isn’t really scared of his stalker anymore. the letters keep coming, and they are mostly about how beautiful taehyun looks. all he wants now is to know who his stalker is—whether he knows him or not. it’s been seven weeks, which means almost two months ever since the letters started. have the police caught taehyun’s stalker yet?

no.

(hence why taehyun hasn’t been talking to soobin, yeonjun, nor hueningkai lately.)

anyway, beomgyu and taehyun have been getting closer. they even went on a ‘date’ the other day, and they were _so_ close to kissing, but beomgyu’s phone started ringing, so they had to pull away. that was a week ago, and taehyun hasn’t seen beomgyu ever since.

speaking of beomgyu, taehyun has tried to contact af in their chatting room where they talked last time, but the male won’t answer. he mostly leaves taehyun on read, which annoys the redhead, but it’s not like he can do anything. 

now, taehyun is lying on his bed, typing on his computer for his photography job.

(he’s supposed to write an ‘essay’ about why his job is so great, according to ms. lee.)

it is nine-twenty p.m. currently, and taehyun is in his pajamas, a headband pushing back his red bangs, and glasses on his face. he’s almost done with his ‘essay’, and he’s about to turn it in when he gets a notification from the chatting website. at first, he ignores it, because the notifications he mostly gets from the website are about ads, and he doesn’t care about them. but then he notices the ‘watermelon02052002’ username, and is quick to click on the notification, forgetting all about the ‘essay’ he’s supposed to do.

**af:** **  
**did u miss me, taehyunie ;)

 **taehyun:** **  
**no

 **taehyun:** **  
**you said you would leave me alone if i did whatever you wanted. i did. i let you have sex with me

 **taehyun:** **  
**not to mention you were my first time too

 **af:** **  
**ah, yeah. that was an amazing night, wasn’t it, taehyunie

 **taehyun:** **  
**if i agree will you answer my question

 **af:** **  
**depends on what u’re asking, baby doll

_it’s now or never, taehyun._

**taehyun:** **  
**when can i see your true face?

taehyun doesn’t get a reply—he gets left on read instead. he huffs, and decides to wait until af replies. it takes a long ten minutes, but he gradually does:

**af:** **  
**y do u want to see my true face?

 **taehyun:** **  
**don’t i deserve it? you know mine. why can’t i know yours?

 **af:** **  
**ya, mayb that’s not a good idea

 **taehyun:** **  
**come on please? you know everything about me, literally. i just want to know how your face looks like

 **taehyun:** **  
**please hyungie

 **af:** **  
**god damn it, kang taehyun

 **taehyun:** **  
**is that a yes?

 **af:** **  
**fine

 **af:** **  
**in two days, i want u to go to ur old high school at midnight. i’ll be waiting for u then

 **taehyun:** **  
**in two days?

 **af:** **  
**yes, unless u don’t want to

 **taehyun:** **  
**i do

 **af:** **  
**see u in two days, then, baby doll <3

af _has gone offline._

taehyun stares at his computer screen in shock. he can’t believe he actually got af to agree to let taehyun see his face. but now that taehyun is going to see his stalker’s true face, maybe he can bring soobin with him. they can finally catch the son of a bitch once and for all. af never mentioned anything about the police, either, so it’s not like taehyun is going to be breaking his rules.

at that thought, taehyun quickly places his laptop next to him, and gets up from his bed. he walks over toward his phone, which is lying on the desk in his room, charging. taehyun unlocks his phone, and goes to his contacts app. he presses on soobin’s, and the screen takes him to the older’s contact information. taehyun’s thumb hovers above the green call button, but for some reason…he doesn’t press on it. 

_do it, taehyun. af can finally be caught. no more letters, no more fear, and no more being paranoid. don’t you want that? don’t you want to live your life freely without having to worry about someone deciding when, why, or where to kill you? call soobin, taehyun. he can put af behind bars once and for all._

taehyun nods to himself, and he presses on the green call button. the line starts ringing, but taehyun quickly hangs up. it’s _way_ past nine p.m.—soobin should already be asleep. taehyun shouldn’t bother him. but then again, yeonjun can always answer the phone, or taehyun can call hueningkai. 

despite all these reasons to save himself, taehyun doesn’t do any of them. he groans, and falls back against the wall, tears already starting to cascade down his pretty cheeks. he stares at the bright screen of his phone, his bottom lip starting to quiver. taehyun lets out a sob as he leans back against the wall, sliding down until his bottom touches the floor. he hugs his knees to his chest, and digs his face in between them as he sobs.

_why are you so stupid, taehyun?_

\--

two days pass by _slowly_. all taehyun did during those two days was anxiously waiting for them to pass. he still went to work, and all that, but he was more distracted. his ‘friends’ still don’t contact him, but neither does he contact them. he wonders if they’re still even friends. 

when the second day _finally_ arrives, taehyun waits nervously throughout the whole day. he only has to go to his café job today, and that ends around five p.m. when it’s finally five, taehyun quickly gets inside his car and drives home. then he waits six hours and thirty minutes. when the clock strikes eleven-thirty, taehyun is already dressed in a black hoodie and matching ripped jeans. he lives around ten minutes away from his old high school, so he leaves his house at eleven-forty.

when he arrives at his old high school, taehyun still doesn’t see anyone, so he decides to sit on the bench nearby. as he nears it, he notices someone already sitting there, and he raises an eyebrow, thinking the figure looks familiar. nevertheless, taehyun still sits down, letting out a sigh as he puts his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. hence why it’s less than sixty degrees tonight.

“taehyun?”

at his name, the redhead looks up, locking eyes with the person sitting next to him. taehyun’s eyes widen when he recognizes the raven-haired male. “beomgyu-hyung?”

“hey,” he greets with a small smile. “long time no see.”

“yeah,” taehyun agrees. “what are you doing here?”

“waiting for the bus,” beomgyu replies, motioning toward the bus sign a few feet away from the bench.

“oh.” taehyun feels stupid for not noticing it earlier.

(but he forgets to remember that this bus stop stopped working years ago, which means buses don’t stop here. so, what is beomgyu _really_ waiting for?)

“where are you going?”

beomgyu shrugs, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “nowhere in particular. i just want to see the city, i guess.”

taehyun nods. “that’s nice.”

“yeah,” beomgyu says. he slightly turns his body to face taehyun. “what are _you_ doing here?”

“oh, i’m waiting for someone,” he answers.

“who?” beomgyu asks. “no one barely comes around here.”

“yet here we are,” taehyun chuckles.

“true,” beomgyu says. “who are you waiting for, though, tae?”

the redhead gulps, deciding whether he should tell beomgyu the truth or not. he decides the latter. “m-my mom.”

“she lives around here?” beomgyu questions, a bit surprised.

“y-yeah,” taehyun lies, nervously licking his lips.

beomgyu nods. “that’s nice.”

taehyun nods this time, and he and beomgyu stay silent. it’s 11:52, so eight more minutes until the clock strikes midnight. surprisingly, beomgyu doesn’t say anything for the rest of those eight minutes, so neither does taehyun. the redhead keeps checking his phone every five seconds for the next eight minutes, and if beomgyu notices, he doesn’t say anything. finally, when 11:59 turns into twelve, taehyun sighs in relief. he looks up from his phone, and scans the place around him to see if he can recognize anyone else. he doesn’t, so he frowns. 

_af is always on time._

“where is he?” taehyun mutters to himself, biting his lower lip.

“who are you looking for, tae?” beomgyu inquires.

“m-my mom,” taehyun replies.

“didn’t you say where is _he_?”

“n-no, i said _sh-she_.”

beomgyu nods, and he looks at taehyun. “are you looking for your stalker, taehyun?”

the redhead’s eyes widen, and he looks at beomgyu. “h-how did you-”

“because i’m ‘af’, baby doll.”

taehyun feels dread creep up in him, and he stares at beomgyu in disbelief. _“y-you?”_

“yes,” he says. “to be honest, i’m kind of offended you didn’t recognize my voice that night.”

“y-you can’t be my s-stalker,” taehyun says. “y-you’re playing with me.”

“i would _never_ play around with you, baby doll,” beomgyu mutters lowly. he wraps his arms around taehyun’s tiny waist, bringing him closer until the redhead is basically sitting on his lap. “i’ve always been obsessed with you, taehyunie. i’m only meant for you, and you’re only meant for me.”

taehyun looks at beomgyu, the two meeting eyes. taehyun’s eyes narrow, and he scoffs, getting off beomgyu as he glares at the ravenette. “g-get away from me. y-you…you _freak_.”

beomgyu chuckles, seeming unbothered by the rude word taehyun called him. “i don’t think you want me to go away, baby doll. you were moaning my name all night when we had sex, and you still have my marks on you. hell, you’re not even trying to cover them up. what do you think other people will say when they see those marks on you? they’ll think you’re a slut. even your precious hyungs and kai. even ‘soobinnie’, who’s been your crush ever since you were in fourth grade, will think so.”

“i-i don’t have a crush on h-him-”

beomgyu laughs, and he stands up to tower over taehyun. “i know everything about you, remember, baby doll? i know about your feelings for soobin. too bad he’s already with yeonjun. too bad soobin moans out yeonjun’s name, and not yours. too bad soobin will get married to _yeonjun_ , and not _you_.”

“sh-shut up-”

“soobin doesn’t love you,” beomgyu continues. “no one does. why do you think your parents went on that trip? to get away from you. your siblings don’t talk to you, either. kai, your ‘precious best friend’, thinks you’re a freak. i’m all you have left, taehyunie.”

“i-i said shut up!” he yells, sobbing as he falls to the ground.

beomgyu sighs, and he kneels in front of taehyun. he wraps his arms around the younger’s slim waist, pulling him closer. taehyun doesn’t push beomgyu away, and sobs against his chest. no matter how much taehyun _hates_ to admit this, but…beomgyu’s right. no one loves him, not even soobin, yeonjun, nor hueningkai, whom he has been friends with for over seven years. maybe beomgyu _is_ all taehyun has left.

“shh, it’ll get okay, taehyunie,” beomgyu whispers as he comfortingly strokes taehyun’s back. “i’m here for you.”

taehyun sniffles, and he finally pulls away from beomgyu’s chest. taehyun looks at the older with hopeful eyes. “y-you promise?”

beomgyu smiles, and he softly kisses taehyun’s forehead. “i promise, baby doll. i’ll stay with you forever if that’s what you want.”

“i-i want that,” he says, nodding eagerly.

“good,” beomgyu whispers, and he tucks a red strand that fell in taehyun’s eye behind the redhead’s ear. “do you want to get out of here, taehyunie?”

the redhead nods. “t-take me away from here. i-i don’t want to be here anymore.”

“as you wish, baby doll,” beomgyu says softly as he helps taehyun up. the two walk toward beomgyu’s car hand in hand, whilst taehyun’s phone keeps ringing and dinging from phone calls and texts by soobin, yeonjun, and hueningkai, wondering where he is, since they haven’t heard from him in a long time. 

but of course, taehyun doesn’t know that, because beomgyu had changed his phone and phone number, so he wouldn’t receive those messages, and agree to be with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i expected to write only around 4k words, but i wrote more than 8k :0 
> 
> also, i used af as gyu’s code name, since a comes before b, and f comes before g. (it’d b too easy if i put bg.)
> 
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> (obvs) title: txt’s “can’t you see me?”
> 
> (btw if u’re wondering how gyu became so obsessed w tae, they bumped into each other accidentally in the street, tae was 20 mins late to one of his jobs, so he smiled apologetically to gyu, kept running, whilst gyu fell in love w tae’s beautiful face, and became obsessed w him.)


End file.
